


i can't seem to still my beating heart

by wingsofadreamer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Lots of awkward silence, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, it's just kinda gay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofadreamer/pseuds/wingsofadreamer
Summary: midoteto drabble that turned out way longer than it needed to be





	i can't seem to still my beating heart

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't beta read or proofread or anything sorry :') i meant to make this way shorter but it didn't fit in twitter so enjoy i guess!! the prompt was midoteto confessions, for kao on twt! i'm so sorry

Tetora nervously shifted his feet as he waited for Midori to finish paying for his mascot keychain. Something had been nagging at him all day, and he wasn’t really sure what it was, but it definitely made him feel a certain way, and that feeling seemed to have made even the man among men, Tetora Nagumo, be at a loss of what to do. Normally, he’d have a one track mind but for once, he kept thinking about his actions and their consequences.

See, Tetora always felt at ease with Midori. He was quite envious of him in fact, having such good looks. He was beautiful in every way, from his defined face features to his soothing voice… There it goes again, that feeling that he could never shake off. He couldn’t seem to still the beating heart that seemed to nearly beat out of his chest. Tetora sucked in a deep breath and exhaled shakily, his entire body overrun with chills that made him shiver as the door to the little store opened and Midori emerged, seemingly cheerful as he looked at the keychain he had bought. Tetora quickly scrambled to adjust his jacket and quickly ran a hand through his hair, trying to prepare for whatever feelings slapped him in the face.

“You all set, Midori-kun?” 

“Yeah… I guess I’ll head home now.” Midori sighed, putting the keychain in his bag. “Thanks for coming with me here, Nagumo-kun… The keychain was limited edition, so I didn’t really wanna miss it, or I would’ve really wanted to die…” Tetora shook his head and smiled. “It’s totally fine! It’s actually kinda nice to see ya so happy and excited over somethin’~ Also, if it’s okay with ya, can I walk home with you? I don’t live too far from where ya live, so…” He scratched his head, managing not to fumble his words as he heard his heart skip a few beats. Midori shrugged as if to say “Sure, why not?” Tetora felt himself get even more excited, a slight blush beginning to spread across his cheeks. Why did he get so worked up when talking to Midori…? It wasn’t any different from talking to anyone else, yet… it was. He took a deep breath as he followed Midori, who had set himself on the path to his house.

On the other side of things, Midori wanted ten thousand bricks to rain down on him so that he’d never have to face a situation like this again. His crush on the ever so charming and manly Tetora Nagumo had gotten out of control in his eyes, to the point where he’d asked him to… accompany him in buying a limited edition mascot keychain… Had he gone mad? Perhaps. But now, as if things couldn’t get any more worse, he was now accompanying him to his house. If anything, Midori’s heart would’ve burst by now, yet somehow these feelings continued to make him bear the heartache that Tetora brought him. 

Both parties seemed to be slightly red-faced. The suburban area they were walking down had many trees, and they seemed to shudder with the wind as the cherry blossoms around them fell and swirled all around them, spotting the sidewalk with specks of pink. The slightly awkward silence between them gave Tetora time to think, but not enough time to think before he opened his mouth.

“Y’know, Midori-kun… I really like you, y’know that?” He stopped for just a moment to look up at the cherry blossoms, not fully realizing what he had just said. Midori, who seemed to be in some daydreaming world, also stopped and turned around to look at him. “I actually feel the same wa…” He trailed off, finally making eye contact with Tetora. Tetora’s blazing, fiery eyes seemed to pierce through his own, and he snapped back to reality, slapping a hand over his mouth. It took a few more seconds for Tetora to process everything, but once he did he slapped both of his hands over his mouth, fully realizing everything he’d said and felt. “Man, this isn’t manly at all…!” Tetora kept shaking his head as he struggled to make eye contact with Midori, and it took everything in him to just not run away and instead grab Midori’s open wrist.

Midori came back to his senses and looked down at Tetora. His face seemed a bit concerned, those beautiful, amber eyes constantly searching for answers, for emotions, for reactions. He reached up to wipe a stray tear off of Midori’s face, though he quickly retracted his arm. “I… I wasn’t really lyin’, y-y’know… I-I like— No, I love you, Midori-kun. A man shouldn’t ever be afraid of how he feels, and so… Please accept my feelings!” He awkwardly takes Midori’s hand in his own hands and bows, looking nervously at the ground. Midori couldn’t help but laugh, and laugh a bit more, tears streaming down his face.

“Really, Nagu— Tetora-kun, you… I’m so… happy, I really… didn’t think you’d love someone so imperfect and insignificant like me… I… I love you, too.” He sniffled back a few tears, wiping them on his sleeve as he tilted Tetora’s head so that he was looking at him again. Tetora took his hands in his own and looked back into Midori’s gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to hold the sky, smiling brighter than the blazing flames of the sun.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met someone so perfect and captivating, Midori-kun.”

“... And I’ve never met someone so amazing and determined, Tetora-kun…”

And so, they continued down the path home, their hands intertwined, their hearts warm.


End file.
